Farthest from Comprehension
by JustPlainDani
Summary: Unohana Retsu was a rather philosopical woman. She understood that love was fickle, that love was unreasonable. She had just assumed that love was not for her, and that was the end of that. He changed her mind. AizenxUnohana
1. Prologue: Admiration

As Unohana Retsu entered the Central 46 headquarters, in her mind she prepared herself for a multitude of things. She was ready for everything but what she saw. She was a philosphical woman and, in the back of her mind, she had thought that maybe all was not as it seemed, that there was more than what met the eye, when she'd first seen him smile. She had noticed it again when doing the autopsy on Aizen's body.

Blood everywhere. All of Central 46 dead. And Aizen Sousuke, _her _Aizen Sousuke, alive. Alive and speaking.

"This would be a good lesson for you to keep in mind as well, Toshiro." she heard him say as she entered the room. Their eyes met, Retsu unable to believe the sight before her.

"**_Admiration is feeling farthest from comprehension_**." he said as a sick smile spread across his face.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces at his words, though her face, as always, remained calm.

--

**He noticed Unohana's spiritual pressure the second she entered Central 46. He smiled.** _What rude awakening this will be for her_**. He thought as he merely smiled at Hitsugaya's reaction to Hinamori. Really, the child-captain's rage almost made him laugh. Almost.**

**He waited until he saw Retsu to say what was really on his mind, smiling. Oh, how he loves shattering people's dreams. Almost like a hobby of sorts. Certainly entertaining.**

**He turned his eyes on her as she stared, unable to believe he was alive. **_Idiots_**, he thought. Hinamori had been the same way; what a stupid girl. No, he knew better. Unohana Retsu and Hinamori Momo were polar opposites. Where Hinamori believed anything you told her, Unohana sought out the truth for herself. Where Hinamori was cute, Unohana was beautiful. Yes. Polar opposites.**

**His grin only widened as he spoke. "This might be a good lesson for you to keep in mind as well, Toshiro." he began, on the verge of laughter, "_Admiration is the feeling farthest from comprehension._"**

**He swore, to his delight, that he could hear her heart shattering at the words.**


	2. Afternoon Tea

Unohana Retsu had been the Captain of Squad 4 for well over two hundred years, having been part of the original group of captains. In her lifetime, she had seen many things that some would never know, and always understood more than she would let others know. She had a frightening side that rarely showed; however, when that side of her would come out, she would leave people terrifyied. She had never really considered herself likely to fall in love- after all, love was fickle, love was unreasonable, love was unreliable. She was not negative about it, no; she had just assumed that it was not for her, and that was the end of that. Or at least, until the first time she spoke one-on-one with Aizen Sousuke.

She was sitting on her balcony, enjoying the afternoon sun, when she was greeted by the newest captain. She felt sorry for him, poor thing; his captain had been killed in a hollow attack- she had been called out there to see to them, but could do nothing. Now, he looked utterly distressed and had sought out the motherly woman for advice.

"Excuse me, Unohana-taichou!" He bowed politely.

"Aizen Sousuke, our newest captain, yes?" she asked. "There is no need for such formalities. If you like, you may call me, 'Retsu'." She smiled. "I was having my afternoon tea-"

"I am so sorry, taichou. I will come back another time."

"If I could be allowed to finish my sentence, Aizen-taichou." she said cooly, a harsh edge in her voice that raised the hair on the back of his neck in fear.

"My apologies, my lady. Please continue."

She smiled again. "If you would like to join me, Aizen-taichou, I will prepare you some tea."

He stared at her, unable to believe the kindness of the older woman. "I-if it's alright with you, Unohana-taichou, then I will oblige." he said, sitting down. She rose and walked into her kitchen.

He looked off the her balcony, a beautiful view of a field, with tall green grass, wildflowers in bloom, and a large oak tree.

"I hope you like green tea," she said from behind, making him jump. A new captain, he still hadn't mastered the art of moving silently about, as she so obviously had.

"I've had it once or twice." he lied, taking the cup from her. "Thank you, Unohana-taichou."

"Please." she said, returning to her seat, "Call me Retsu. You are a captain now, after all. There is no need for such formalities between captains, don't you agree?" She sipped her tea, closing her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He leaned back in his chair and sipped his own tea. "This is nice." he remarked, looking up at the afternoon sky.

"It is, isn't it?" she said, smiling. Her smile was intoxicating; so friendly, so loving, so carefree. He felt at ease at the mere slight of it.

"Sousuke-san? Was there anything you wanted to talk me about?" she asked, and he remembered why he came to the Fourth Division in the first place.

"Ah, right." He closed his eyes and took a long drink of his tea, noting that it was incredibly delicious. "I was just a bit upset about what happened to my captain."

"You were close to him?"

"Actually, no." He sighed. "My captain always seemed to want me at an arm's length. I don't quite know why. But, nonetheless, I still feel... odd assuming his duties as captain. Do you know what I mean?"

She smiled sadly. "I wish I could say that I do, but sadly, I do not."

"Oh." He stared into his tea with a slightly upset expression.

"That does not mean I do not sympathize, Sousuke-san." she said comfortingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She ignored the spark that seemed to travel up her arm. "If you like, you may tell me about it to your heart's content." She smiled at him and felt his tense shoulders relax beneath her pale hand.

"Actually, I have nothing more to say on the matter of my captain." he said. "But, if it's alright with you, could I stay and finish my tea?"

She lifted a hand to her mouth and laughed softly behind it. "You may stay as long as you like, Sousuke-san."

And before either of them knew it, the sun was beginning to set and both teacups sat, emptied, on the table. Aizen Sousuke was a very charming man indeed, and she was already somewhat smitten with him. He was had a fairly easygoing way about him, she noticed; he was incredibly easy to talk to.

Finally, he stood up. "I did not mean to take over your entire afternoon, Retsu-san." he apologized, bowing. "Forgive me. I shall leave now, if that's alright." He lifted his cup off the table as she rose as well. "I'll help you clean up, if you like."

She smiled. He was such a considerate person. "That would be lovely. I'll wash if you dry."

"If you insist."

So they washed out the cups and the teapot together, quickly and quietly. She showed him out.

"Thank you again, Retsu-san." He smiled at her. She noticed the her heart sped up when he said he name, but chose, once again, to ignore it.

"No, thank _you_, Sousuke-san. You made my afternoon that much more enjoyable." She smiled her friendly smile.

"Do you mind if I come back tomorrow? At about the same time?"

She blinked once, shocked by the request, then closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them and smiled up at him.

"Of course you can, Sousuke-san. I look forward to it."

Without warning, he leaned his face close to hers. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Goodnight, Retsu-san." he said huskily. She merely nodded in disbelief as he walked away and closed the door behind him.

Once outside, he smiled to himself. It was clear to him that in all her years, Unohana Retsu had never been in love. Being her first love, showing her that emotion can give someone the power to break you, will be entertaining for him.

--

Two weeks later, they sat, once again, on Unohana's balcony enjoying their afternoon tea, talking occasionally, but for the most part, silent. That, however, was not stopping Unohana from enjoying Aizen's company. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him, fascinated by his manner. He seemed very quiet, well-meaning, intellectual. He was easy to talk to and could bring up very interesting topics for conversation. And his eyes... when most brown eyes seemed rather flat in color, his were different. Different shades blended together to make the most beautiful color; his eyes were perceptive, knowing.

Unohana Retsu sensed, however, that there was more to his character than what met the eye. There was something in his smile... it didn't frighten her, so to speak, but it was... questionable. Something in his smile made her question every word that he spoke. Something was off, she could tell, but she just couldn't put her finger on it...

"Something wrong, Retsu?" he asked, in the smoothest, loveliest voice, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"No Sousuke. I'm sorry. I was just... thinking about something." She took a long sip of her green tea, remembering she needed to buy some more- she was almost out.

"What, may I ask, are you thinking about?" That smile spread across his face again. Did he really want to know?

"It's nothing. Please, forget I said anything." She smiled politely.

"I keep meaning to tell you, Retsu, you're very beautiful when you smile." He watched with delight as small blush seeped into her cheeks.

"You flatter me, Sousuke." She closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Beauty deserves to be complimented, Retsu." he said, placing his tea cup on the table and leaning his hand in his hand.

The sky darkened, slowly. Unohana watched as the sun sank lower into the sky, blue turning to pink, orange, purple.

"Retsu, I have to ask... have you ever been in love?"

She gave a small start. "What is with you lately, Sousuke? You've asked more questions than usual today."

"I'm just curious." He smiled.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but then we'll never speak of it again."

"Yes, of course."

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I was in love once, a long, long time ago. I believe I remembered hearing something about you joining the Gotei 13 at about that time, if you want a reference point."

Her eyes opened, slowly, clouded by memories. "... He was my liutenant." she said sadly. "And he was wonderful. We used to enjoy tea like this, every day. He was very skilled in his work, and a good man. He put his heart and soul into everything he did, and he was passionate about things he cared about and believed in."

He stared in awe as the tears came down. "What happened?" he asked, so quietly that she almost missed it.

"He died." she whimpered. "We were called to help a group that was ambushed during a mission. While I was tending one of the wounded, a hollow appeared behind me, and I didn't know until it was in the midst of an attack." She closed her eyes, trying to contain her calm nature. "He jumped in front of it to save me. Without him, I would have surely died that day. I did everything I could, but by the time the hollow was vanquished, it was too late."

Not knowing what else to do, he put his large hand comfortingly on hers. "I'm sorry, Retsu. I shouldn't have made you talk about it."

"No," she muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes, ignoring the spark that shot through her arm at his touch, "it's alright. It helped to talk about it." She smiled, her seemingly natural calm returned. "I should probably return you to your squad, Sousuke."

"Likewise." he said, rising.

As she turned, teacup in hand, and walked into her room, she suddenly felt warm hands on her shoulders.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Retsu," Aizen said, his lips at her ear. She froze, unsure what to do.

He moved away and placed his cup in her hand. "Thank you again for the tea." He smiled, his hand lightly brushing hers before he walked away.

She stared after him, wondering fleetingly if falling in love was such a bad thing after all.


	3. Wildflowers and Moonlight

**Disclaimer:**Kubo Tite owns Bleach. Not me. I gain absolutely nothing from this.

--

"Retsu!"

Unohana Retsu turned around to see who was calling out to her, and was unsuprised to see Aizen Sousuke running towards her. She stopped walking and allowed him to catch up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, running a hand through his unkept hair.

"Just out for a bit." She smiled. "Would you like to join me, Sousuke?"

He grinned. "Only if you would like me to, Retsu."

"Of course."

They walked out the gate and into the field he had seen from her balcony. Amazingly, the wildflowers were still in bloom, and the tree was blossoming as well.

Retsu sighed. "This is my favorite time of year to come here." she said. "With everything in bloom, it's very fragrant and peaceful." She turned to him. "Why don't we go and sit beneath that tree, Sousuke?"

He smiled again. "That would be nice."

So they wlaked over and settled down beneath the tree, its blossoms perfuming the air ever so sweetly.

"What kind of tree is this?"

"I believe it's a pommegranet, but I'm not completely sure." She smiled slightly, then stood, reaching up to touch one of the blossoms. She held it gently between her slim fingers, looking at it closely. "I don't really know plants that well, but if I had guess, I'd say that's what it is." She sat back down beside him.

"What made you decide to come out here?" he asked.

"I don't really know." she replied, turning her face to the sky. "It's a beautiful day- it's sunny, but not too hot, and cool, but not too cold. The perfect day for enjoying a beautiful view."

"If you ask me, I've got the best view." He smiled, and she felt a sudden pang of... what could she call this? Fear? No, that was not the right word. But the way his eyes gleamed when he smiled that way made her... uneasy.

"What do you mean, Sousuke?"

Without a word, he reached out and touched her face. "I mean I've got the best view of the most beautiful woman in Soul Society."

She closed her eyes and smiled, still not protesting his touch. "You are far too kind, Sousuke."

"No, I'm not. Merely giving praise where praise is due." He looked at her earnestly. "You do not give yourself nearly enough credit, Retsu."

"I only give credit where credit is due."

"Tousche." He inclined his head toward her. "You're a tad more sharp than I once thought, Retsu."

She opened her deep purple eyes and smiled intelligently. "I always know more than I let on, Sousuke."

"Likewise." he said. He slowly leaned his face closer to hers, beginning to close his eyes. He noticed, to his delight, that she still did not recoil. But she didn't move closer, either. She just sat there, not knowing what to think. She was fond of Aizen Sousuke, yes, but was she ready for this kind of thing? After all, she had her own thoughts on love. Once, it had gotten in her way. She did not want those kinds of feelings weighing her down, comprimising her ability to-

All coherent thought ceased as he pressed his lips to hers. Slowly, gently, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Retsu. Please, forgive my rudeness." he said, blushing slightly.

"I-it's alright." she replied, unable to keep her voice steady, bewildered by what had just happened. "I-I don't mind." she stammered.

His eyes widened a bit in shock. "Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Would you mind if I did it again?" he asked, turning her face toward his, taking her chin gently in his hand.

"Yes." she said firmly. "Sousuke." Though she could not deny the blush that was rising in her cheeks, she had to be firm on this one. She did not want any more relationships, with another captain or whoever. She had to make herself clear.

"Sousuke. Just because I may or may not have _some_ romantic interest does not mean I want a relationship. _With anyone_." Her eyes became cold, and he swore he saw them turn a shade darker, close to black.

She stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork I've been neglecting lately." she said, walking away. "Have a good afternooon, Sousuke."

He stared after her. Yes, it would take a lot to seduce Unohana Retsu- but then again, he did enjoy a challenge...

--

She sat at her desk, a cup of oolong tea on the desk and piles of paperwork spread out in front of her. She sighed, putting down the pen. Her long hair was undone, fanning out around her and framing her delicate face. She wore a blue-black long sleeved kimono, the collar open just enough to tease at the skin around her collarbone. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, hearing the joints pop in her neck and shoulders. She tugged at the bottom of her kimono; her long legs were almost completely exposed. She sighed, then opened the door to her room, allowing the cool night air to encircle her. The moon was full, and all of seiretei was bathed in its light; the mere sight was calming.

_I wonder what Sousuke's problem was this afternoon?_ she thought. _That certainly wasn't like him. _She took a step onto the walkway, then closed her door. _Maybe I just need to walk around for a bit._ A gentle breeze blew her hair over her shoulders as she began to walk. Long walks alone on nights like this usually made her forget whatever had been bothering her.

"May I ask what you're doing out this late, Retsu?" She recognized Sousuke's purr instantly, and stopped walking. He smiled; he couldn't help but notice her chest bounce a bit as she gave a small start.

She spun around to fae him, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously."I could ask you the same question, Sousuke. But I'll ask this: are you following me?"

"Me? Following you? Whatever could you mean by that, Retsu?" he teased, stepping out from the shadows. She noticed that smile that made her so uneasy was spread across his face. "I was merely enjoying a rather nice night. I assume you were doing the same?"

"Yes," she muttered, no longer calm.

"Well, then," he said, takig a step towards her, "do you mind if I join you?"

She hadn't realized that she was backing up until her back hit the wall. "Actually, I do mind." she said brusquely as he stood in front of her, placing a large hand on the wall next to her head. "Now, please, let me by. Sousuke."

"I don't think I will." He smiled evilly. "Not until you tell me what's got you acting so angry with me."

"There's nothing to talk about." she snapped.

"Clearly, there is. Is it about what happened this afternoon?"

"And what if it is?" Oh Lord, she needed to remember to avoid his eyes; she'd managed to lose some of her resolve staring into them.

"You told me it was alright, Retsu."

"That was a mistake." she said coldly.

"Really? I thought it was nice." He smiled. "But maybe next time I won't ask if I can kiss you."

Her blood ran cold as she recognized the intent in his eyes. "No-" she started to say, but was cut off as he quickly pressed his lips against hers. This time however, was different from in the field; rather than gentle, he was demanding, and to her dismay, she found herself kissing him back. Her hands curled into the front of his robe, trying to bring him closer. Her lips parted, and he took the opportunity to use his tongue to stop any further protesting. She moaned softly, and he smiled.

He pulled away, then lened toward her ear. "Why don't I walk you back to your room, Retsu?"

She nodded as he swept her up and carried her, bridal style, back to her room. He quickly slid open the door and went inside, hoping that no one would be out this late at night. Not breaking his kiss, he carried her through the small apartment to her bedroom, kicking the door open and laying her down on the mattress. Her breath hitched slightly as he untied her robe with one hand; he turned and loked at her.

"Something wrong?" he breathed.

"Sousuke, I have to admit, I haven't done this before..." she blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her hair, "I'll be gentle."

She merely nodded as all coherent thought ceased once again beneath his hands.


	4. The Morning After

Unohana Retsu awoke that morning slightly dazed, wondering if last night was all a dream. _Yes, that's it._ she thought, sitting up in bed and brushing her hair back from her face. _There's no way I did that._

"Awake so soon, Retsu?"

She could practically hear the smile in his voice. She turned slowly to her left, realizing that he had an arm wrapped around her waist.

Sure enough, there he was, lying in her bed, smiling as ever a he pulled his glasses on to his face.

"Good morning, Sousuke. Should I fix some coffee?"

"You stay right where you are." he said, pulling her back to next to him. "That was really something, wasn't it?" he whispered. His smile widened as he saw the blood creep into her face.

"Yes." she said quietly. "That was... something."

"Something wrong, Retsu?"

"Sousuke, that was a mistake. I suggest you put some clothes on and leave my room, and we'll never speak of this again."

"Why are you so cold?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm not cold, I'm realistic, Sousuke. Now please, let me go." Her tone of voice raisied the hair on the back of his neck, and he did as she asked. He stood up, pulled on his shihakusho, then turned around to glance at her.

"Retsu." he said.

"Yes?" she asked shyly, pulling the blanket up around her chest.

He stared at her for a minute, her dark hair fanning out around her and over shoulders, the deep red of the blankets contrasting with her pale skin... She was a beautiful sight indeed.

"Nothing." he said, finally, pulling his arms through the sleeves of his haori and beginning to take his leave. "I'll be back for afternoon tea... is that alright?"

She smiled, her eyes soft again. "Of course, Sousuke."

A small smile crossed his face. "Good. I'll be back later today, then."

After he had taken his leave, Retsu wrapped her arms around herself, unable to believe what had happened. Funny thing was, she'd enjoyed it. As much has she hated to admit it, she had, and he was making her fall head-over-heels in love- and quickly, too. She shook her head. She could not allow herself to go down this road again. If he made any more advances, she'd have to reject them, and get it into his mind that last night was a mistake and that they'll never do anything of that nature again.

A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she would be unable to reject any advances from that man.

She stood, and pulled her kimono around herself, shivering. She walked into her kitchen, prepared some oolong tea, pulled a good book from the shelf, and settled into her favorite chair. For now, at least, she would try to forget that anything had ever happened.

A knock at the door about an hour later jerked her out of her escape.

"U-unohana-taichou? Can I have a word?"

Retsu smiled. "Come in, Isane." She loved her liutenant like a daughter, and she was probably wondering what had happened to her captain.

The short-haired girl entered the room, looking stressed. "Unohana-taichou, what-!" She stopped speaking when she saw her captain, hair undone and still in night clothes, with clearly no intention of leaving her chair, her tea, or her book. "Unohana-taichou...?"

"I'm taking a personal day, Isane. I hope that isn't any trouble for you."

"No, of course not!" The girl bowed quickly. "It's just... well, I have a few questions for you..."

The motherly woman gestured to the chair next to hers. "Why don't you sit down, Isane? Would you like some tea?"

The liutenant waved her hand quickly. "N-no thank you, taichou."

"Now, then, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked, closing her eyes and sipping her tea.

"Well, uhm... I saw Aizen-taichou leaving your room this morning, and-"

Retsu eyes snapped open and she promptly began to choke on her tea. After coughing a few times, she swallowed hard. "Is **that **what you came down here to ask me about?"

"Uhm, yes. Unless of course, you don't want to talk about it-"

Unohana put a hand up to stop her liutenant's speech. "Do you **really** want to know, Isane?"

"...Yes." the girl said.

"Alright, because I trust you Isane, I shall tell you, but you are never to repeat this information to anyone, and you and I will never speak of it again. Do you understand?"

Isane nodded once.

"If you want the truth, he and I had sex."

Isane instantly fell out of her chair. "Y-you did **what**, exactly?!" she cried, blushing.

"You don't know, Isane?" the motherly woman smiled, cocking her head slightly. "You see, dear, when a man loves a woman, they-"

"No, taichou, I know what that is, but...!" The girl looked, bewildered, at her captain.

"But what? Am I not allowed to have my desires as well? After all, it isn't like he's a subordinate of mine, or me one of his."

"Well, taichou, no offense, but you don't really seem like the kind of woman who would..."

Retsu lifted a pale hand to her mouth and chuckled behind it. "Well, you said you wanted to know, Isane, and so I told you."

Isane swallowed, trying to bring down the blush in her face. "You're right, taichou, I did ask." The girl stared at her lap before speaking again. "So..."

"So what?"

Retsu's liutenant turned a deeper shade of crimson and began fiddling with her hair as she spoke. "...What was it like?" she asked.

The taichou laughed quietly again. "My my, you certainly are a curious one when it comes to **this** subject, Isane."

Isane continued to blush. "T-taichou, if you do not want to talk about this, I understand."

"I don't mind." she responded, smiling. "What was it like? It was..." She recalled the night's events, then sighed. "**Wonderful**."

Isane could only stare. Finally, she raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said, skeptically.

"Yes," her taichou replied, "there's nothing like it."

"Uhm, Unohana-taichou, do you think... do you think that you're in love with Aizen-taichou?"

Retsu blushed. "Do I think I **love** Aizen-taichou?" she repeated, closing her eyes and sipping her tea. She pictured her face in her mind, his smile, his laugh... the feeling of his hands on her, his lips on hers...

"Yes, Isane, I think that maybe I do."

The young girl was silent. "Wow." she finally said.

"Isane, let me give you some advice."

"I'm listening."

Retsu slowly opened her eyes. "Don't have to sex to find out if you're in love. Make sure that when you do... you **know** you're in love."

Isane smiled. "Thank you for the advice, taichou."

"Anytime, Isane dear." The motherly woman smiled. "Now then, I assume you can take care of the business for today...?"

"Yes, of course, taichou!" she cried, rising. "I will attend to that right now!"

"Good. Please, feel free to take a personal day any time you want to this following week."

Isane smiled gratefully at her taichou before taking her leave. "Thank you, Unohana-taichou."

As she stepped out onto the walkway, she noticed a figure headed her way. She continued onward, trying to figure out who it was.

The light of the sun reflecting off of glass told her immediately.

"A-aizen-taichou." the girl greeted, bowing in the presence of another captain.

"Good afternoon, Isane." he replied. "Tell me, is your taichou around?"

"Uhm, yes, she's in her quarters!" the girl stammered, unwilling to take her eyes off the floor.

"Thank you, Isane." he said, walking swiftly past her. Isane stared after him, wondering just what about him had made her taichou so smitten with him that she would... No. Isane decided not to remember that as she continued on her way.

--

Just as Retsu had found her place in her book, someone knocked at the door again.

"Yes?" she called.

"Retsu, it's me. May I come in?"

She blushed slightly. "The door's open, Sousuke."

He entered her quarters and then noticed her, in that small dark blue kimono, curled up in chair with her hair undone, a teacup in her hand and a book in her lap.

"I'm sorry, Retsu. Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, smiling.

"No." she said, closing the book. "I just talked with Isane a moment ago."

"Ah, yes, I saw her on my way here." he remarked, is eyes shining. "She seemed a bit... off. Do you know what was wrong with her, Retsu?"

Unohana smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. You see, she came in questioning why she saw you leaving my room this morning, and so I told her."

"You told her **what**?"

"I told her what happened last night."

If Aizen had been sitting, he would have fallen from his chair. Sadly, he could only stand there, staring at Unohana, wondering what was wrong with her.

"What's the matter, Sousuke? Like I told her, I am allowed to have my own desires, and it isn't as if you are a subordinate of mine, of visa-versa. As captains, you and I are allowed to do as we please when it comes to each other."

He continued to stare. "Yes, but... can you trust that she won't tell anyone...?"

She smiled. "Isane is a trustworthy girl. Besides, the way I've seen your liutenant hovering over you, I'm sure he had some questions for you, as well."

Sosuke grimaced, remembering Ichimaru's pestering and questions this morning until he had finally told the boy that it was none of his business and to get back to work. "Yes, he **did **have some questions..." he finally said, "but that doesn't mean I answered them."

Retsu shrugged. "Alright. He's your liutenant and it's your squad, you'll run it as you please."

He stared at her as she sipped her tea. "Are you alright, Retsu?"

She stopped and stared back. "What do you mean? Of course I'm alright." She smiled. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Retsu, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't really like to think about last night as a **mistake**..."

She sighed. "Is **that** what you came down here to talk to me about, Sousuke?"

"Yes?"

She closed her eyes and slowly sipped her tea. "You're making this harder than it needs to be by constantly bringing it up."

"So you would rather just forget about it?" His words seemed almost angry with her.

"Yes." she said quickly. "I'd also like to make sure that it never happens again."

He closed his eyes, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Alright. If that's what you want. Retsu."

"It is." she said cooly. "Is there anything else you want, Sousuke?"

"Actually, a quick question... does that mean I can't annoy you every afternoon for tea?" He smiled; watching the usually calm woman become so easily angered was hilarious.

She sighed. "Just because we made one mistake does not mean we have to write off the whole relationship." She smiled and stood. "If you'd like, I'll go make you some now."

His grin widened; he had her, there was no question about it. "That would be lovely."

As she disappeared into her kitchen, he glanced around the small sitting room. There was a desk not unlike his own in the corner; the two chairs and a small table were on the wall in front of him. There was a rug beneath his feet, covering a hardwood floor. Beautiful mahogany bookcases lined the wall behind him, while one held framed photographs and a small bud vase. It seemed to suit her.

She returned, steaming teacup in hand. "Here you are." she said politely, settling back into her chair. "You may sit, if you like."

He took the other chair and watched her. "Taking a personal day, are we?" he asked.

"Yes. All things considered, I felt that I needed a day to myself." she replied, sipping the tea.

"Retsu. I don't like how awkward this is getting. I consider you a good friend; let's not let one... 'mistake', as you would say, get between us, ne?" he said.

"You consider me... a 'good friend'? Nothing more? Then what was last night, Sousuke?"

He stared as he noticed the hurt in her eyes, though he was smirking on the inside. This woman was eating out of the palm of his hand. He liked it- controlling every aspect of her life, that is.

"**You're** the one who said we should forget about it, Retsu." he said quietly, and his words sunk slowly into her mind. What was wrong with her, she wondered, fidgeting with her sleeves, that she would become so emotional about this?

She lifted a pale hand to her mouth and laughed almost silently behind it. "You're right. I can be so silly sometimes." She smiled at him, her normal warmth in her eyes again. "Shall we enjoy our tea as usual, then?"

He smirked, marveling at how easy women were to control. "Of course, if that's what you want, Retsu."

Her eyes brightened, loving that she had such an understanding friend as she quietly sipped her tea.


	5. The Truth Behind His Lies

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite-sama. I own absolutely nothing.

--

Unohana Retsu was beginning to fall asleep, once again, in his arms, in his room, knowing that when she woke, she would be back in her own bed. He always managed to do that- she'd walk him back to his room after tea, they'd make love and she'd fall asleep in his arms; somehow, he'd wake in the middle of the night and carry her back to her room, so that no one else discovered them. And that was alright with her; she enjoyed his company more than much else, but hey, this aspect of their relationship was a perk, too...

He kissed her forehead gently as he noticed her eyes closing. "Tired?" he asked playfully. She nodded.

"Let me sleep." she said quietly. "We have that meeting tomorrow, remember? I can't be falling asleep during that."

He smirked. "You would fall asleep during that anyway, with the way Yamamoto-soutaichou has a tendency to drone on."

She couldn't help but chuckle at his comment, true as it was. "Yes, and all the more reason for you to let me sleep, Sousuke."

He sighed, burying his face in her soft hair. "Whatever you say. Good night, Retsu."

She was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "Sousuke?"

He chuckled. "And you told me to let you sleep...?"

"... I love you."

He felt her face warm against his neck. "Hm?" he asked, wondering if he'd heard her correctly.

"I said I love you." she said, more firmly this time.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I love you, too, Retsu." he said.

She sighed in perfect contentment, and soon fell asleep as he tightened his hold on her, smiling to himself. How easily the lies came from his lips. How easy women could be manipulated.

--

Sure enough, she woke that morning in her own bed, wrapped in her haori with her shihakusho folded at the foot of the bed. She smiled as she pushed the blankets back and stood, stretching. She glanced at the clock; forty-five minutes until the meeting began.

Soon, she was dressed with her hair in its braid and walking towards the First Division area.

"Retsu." She heard his voice, and turned around to see Aizen Sousuke smiling at her.

"Hello, Sousuke." she smiled back.

"Do you mind if I walk you to the meeting?"

"Of course not."

They entered the building, where the first, third and sixth division taichous stood, waiting.

"Unohana-taichou! Aizen-taichou!" the old man greeted. Aizen gave a small bow of his head; Unohana bowed politely.

"Head-Taichou Yamamoto. Hello." she said, smiling.

"Before I forget, there is something we wanted to tell you..."

"Just a note that if either of you are in some sort of relationship- whether it be with another captain or a subordinate- you should disclose it to the first division immediately." Kuchiki Byakuya said coldly. Having heard the old man say it first to him, and then the Third Division taichou, he did not particularly want to hear it again.

"Thank you, Byakuya." the soutaichou said. "You took the words right from my mouth."

Aizen and Unohana exchanged a look. Aizen's said, _Do you want to say anything?_, while Unohana's said, _We'll talk later._

As the rest of the taichous filed in, soon everyone present was greeting them with the same warning, in perfect unison. As the soutaichou droned on, eventually, all present had the same train of thought: _Why doesn't anyone say that he's babbling?! **Why** do we just let him rant and take up our time?!_

Finally, the meeting came to a close. As the rest of the taichous left, Aizen and Unohana remained behind.

"Unohana-taichou, Aizen-taichou. What may I do for you?"

"Well, sir..." Aizen began.

"We just wanted to disclose our relationship to you." Unohana said quickly, turning slightly pink.

"Oh?!" the old man said.

"Yes." Aizen said firmly. "If it's alright with you, Yamamoto-soutaichou, we'd rather keep this a secret, but you said we should disclose all our relationships to you."

"Of course." The old man sighed. "Well, have fun, kids."

"What?" Unohana breathed.

"Never mind. Go on about your day, both of you." he said, clapping his hands together.

They turned and took their leave, Aizen holding the door open for Unohana and escorting her out with his hand on the small of her back.

The old man smiled to himself; young love was such a beautiful thing.

--

Later that night, after Retsu was long asleep, he chuckled to himself. It certainly was a good thing that he was such a talented actor. Fooling all these people was unbearably easy; except Retsu, that is. He had this sinking feeling that she knew that something was amiss; however, he doubted she would never really figure it out.

Lightening flashed outside, and he sighed. His liutenant did not fare well on nights such as these; it was part of his facade to be like her father, to be ready if she needed anything.

As he rose, Retsu stirred beside him.

"Sousuke?"

As he pulled his robe on, he turned and smiled sadly at her.

"My liutenant does not fare well in this sort of weather. What would I tell her if she were to come to me for guidance, only to find me missing?"

Retsu smiled. "I suppose you should go, then. She is such a nice girl, anyway. I'll see you in the morning?"

He almost laughed. Yes, they would see each other in the morning... just not in the way that she expected.

"Of course, Retsu." He kissed her one last time before taking his leave.

Once inside his own apartment, he chuckled to himself, a sadistic smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. The plan was simply too perfect. After all, not too many people trusted Ichimaru; it was easy to believe he'd kill someone.

He did his best to keep a straight face as he heard his liutenant knock quietly on the door.

"... What is it, Hinamori-chan?"

She slid open the door. "I know it's late... but I didn't know who else to go to...!"

He stood, went to the door, and put a hand comfortingly on her head. "Do you really think I'm so cold as to turn you away? You can tell me all about it to your heart's content."

She smiled, wondering how she could possibly have such an understaning taichou.

Hinamori's expression, her scream when she saw his body pinned up on the wall, was more gratifying than he could have imagined.

Unohana's was better.

As she examined the "corpse", he smiled as hot tears rolled down her cheeks while she thanked God that no one had come yet to see how the autopsy was going. When she announced that he was really dead, the pain in her voice was very clearly audible.

And yet, she still felt that something was off. That made him smile, too. The fact that she was perceptive enough that she could notice that something was very clearly wrong was incredible.

He looked forward to the day that he could tell her how right she was.

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry that chapter took so long! Anyway, next chapter will be the end of this, I'm afraid... but never fear, for I have an idea that is eating my brain! xD Anyway. Next chapter- Epilogue: Comprehension. Look forward to it!


	6. Epilogue: Comprehension

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite-sensei owns Bleach. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

**Author's Notes:** This one's sure been a ride, ne? More love for the unloved pairings of Bleach. : ) But anyway. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and also for taking time out of your day to read this. Arigatou, gozaimasu! -bows-

And now, for your enjoyment, the conclusion of "Farthest from Comprehension".

--

And now they stood, face to face once again. A sadistic grin crossed Aizen Sousuke's face at the sight of his former lover; he knew she'd heard every word and watched him mercilessly slaughter Hitsugaya.

"Aizen-taichou..." she said sadly, using his title for the sake of her liutenant. "No. That's not correct anymore. Aizen Sousuke, High Traitor." she said, a harsh edge coming in to her voice.

His smile widened. "Why, hello there, Retsu." he said. At the sound of his voice, she felt almost as if someone had plunged knife into her chest.

"This was a wonderful place for you to hide out, wasn't it? After you faked your death with that incredible corpse-doll." Her rage was clear in her voice, and she was trying her best not to cry.

"There are two flaws with your plan." he remarked. "This first is that I was not here to hide. The second is that that was not a doll."

A corpse appeared in his hand- an exact replica of himself. Her eyes widened. "When...?!"

"I've been holding it the entire time," he said, a hint of glee seeping into his voice. "You onlt saw it just now because I wanted you to. You see, Kyoka Suigetsu's ability is... absolute hypnosis."

Her heart stopped. The knife in Unohana's chest twisted, slowly painfully.

Her liutenant spoke what she was thinking.

"No! Kyoka Suigetsu is a running water-type zanpakuto! It uses mist to confuse enemies into killing each other! You demonstrated this right in front of all the liutenants!"

"... The hypnosis ceremony..."

He chuckled. "You catch on quickly. However, those who can not see can not fall under my spell... in other words..."

Her eyes widened in realization, and he heard her small gasp.

"Kaname Tousen was my suboridnate from the very beginning."

She continued to stare, unable to believe it. Though it looked like the Aizen Sousuke she knew and loved, it was not he that she was facing. No; it was not a man that stood before her, but a monster.

"Farewell, Unohana-taichou," he said, using her title as the knife visibly twisted in her chest, "I fear that this is the last time we shall meet."

As he disappeared, Retsu felt her legs begin to shake. Fearing that she would lose her balance in a few moments, she began to walk towards Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Isane," she said, her voice breaking, "Please inform all captains, seated officers, and the ryoka f what we just learned. Also pinpoint Aizen's location, so we can head him off."

The tears finally fell as she tended Hinamori, who obvisiously closer to death than Hitsugaya.

--

Three weeks later, Hitsugaya's eyes were colder than ice as he stared at the sleeping form of his childhood friend. Unable to bear the sight any longer, he turned sharply on his heel and went to take his leave.

"You should try speaking to her." Unohana-taichous voice was soft. Hitsugaya wondered fleetingly how he didn't notice her there before. "...It might help her."

"...I have nothing to say to her." he spat, closing the door behind him.

Unohana Retsu walked over to the sleeping girl, gently brushing her overlong bangs away from her face. True, she was glad that it was Hinamori instead of her that would have to bear the scar from Aizen's sword for the rest of her life... the physical scar, at least.

"I'm so sorry, Hinamori-chan." she said, her voice thick as a few tears dripped from her eyes. "If only I had realized sooner..."

She wiped her eyes and left the room, swearing that she would never cry over Aizen Sousuke again.


End file.
